


PAX Panic

by StairsWarning



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been having fun at PAX, until you have a panic attack in the hallway. Who can help you out of the horribleness of a panic attack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PAX Panic

Wow. Here you were, at PAX Prime. You’ve been super excited to come here for months, with you almost jumping with joy after you figured out you could go. Well, you DID jump with joy actually. You go from place to place with wonderment, looking at all the overpriced snacks and crowds of people. You were never a fan of crowded places, but for the chance to meet Rooster Teeth and see a panel about Halo: Reach it was worth it.

By noon you head to the Main Theatre, excited to meet the members of one of your favorite online communities. Rooster Teeth. You grab a sandwich out of your backpack full of snacks and start walking. By the time you make it there, there’s already a line. Oh well! You knew there would be a line so you patiently wait, chewing your sandwich.

By the time you made it to the front of the line you feel like you’ve been waiting for hours. You giddily hug some of your favorite people in the world. You take out your Achievement Hunter Boy Band poster that you bought a few weeks back for them to sign. They laugh a little at your poster choice, but sign it with ease. Sadly by the time you reached the end of the line, you realize you favorite AH member Ray isn’t here. You promise yourself to keep an eye out for him.

You continue to look at your schedule and fast walk to your favorite events. At one you walk over to the Hedgehog Theatre to see the big Q&A, mainly to see what The Escapist actually looks like, and to see if he responded at lightning speed like how he talked in his videos. By two you make it to the Console Tourney to see the Halo: Reach panel. You have fun and walk around ‘till three where you go to the CaptainSparklez & Friends autographing panel, with you hoping Markiplier would be there. You get lost trying to go to the Paramount theatre, deciding to just try and find those youtubers around PAX. You go to the Sphinx Theatre to go to the Popcap panel instead. You then dick around until 8, where you finally find out where the Paramount theatre is and head to the creature signing. You’ve just gotten into the creatures recently and have loved their comedy since you found out about them. You get their signatures and head out of the convention center heading to your hotel. You are positively beat from the day of walking around and seeing the people you love to watch on YouTube.

When you leave your hotel the next day with a bag full of snacks and sandwiches you head out to the convention center. You get the convention in time to get to the Halo and the Journey of The Master Chief panel. You have fun walking around, buying a few candies for later until 12:30 when you rush off to the TwitchPlayedPokemon panel. You go from panel to panel up ‘till eight where the game grumps autograph signing would be in the Paramount theatre. When you are at the panel, you see Ray in the front row asking how he can join the game grumps. Finally! You found Ray. After the signing is over you decide to wait back to try and catch Ray at the door.

When you go through the doors, the hallways seem more crowded than usual, sending your mind into a panic. There’s not enough space, you can’t breathe, you can’t breathe, you can’t breathe! You begin to hyperventilate as you search for an open spot against the wall. You attempt to calm yourself down by repeating in your head that there is no danger. You’re alright. Everything will be fine. Your body is having none of it. By the time you reach an open spot near the door you’ve started to sweat and shake. You’re too warm. Everything is too close. You curl into a ball and prop yourself against the wall. You wrap your arms around your knees and tuck your head into your knees. You have to calm down. You could never meet Ray like this.

You continue to shake and hyperventilate when you suddenly feel a hand on your shoulder.

“Hey, you alright?” A voice asked. They sounded so familiar, and you looked up. In front of you was Markiplier, with Ray standing awkwardly behind him. He notices that your eyes widen and you stutter out, “M-Markiplier?” He nods, smiling a little bit at your reaction. You look over to Ray and disbelievingly say, “Ray?” He nods, not seeming as awkward as before now that he knew that you know who he is. You start to calm down as you explain what happened.

“Well if you had a panic attack for me to sign a poster, I’ll sign the hell out of that poster.” Ray says. You nod and take out the AH Boy Band poster. He chuckles and signs it, adding a big heart around his face. You laugh loudly, taking the poster back. Mark offers a hand to help you up and you gladly accept. “So,” Mark starts, “What’s your name?”

“My name’s (y/n).”

“(y/n),” Ray repeats, “cool.”

They both promise to continue walking around with you for the rest of the day, since they feel bad about the panic attack. At the end of the night, after many selfies, you give them your number and they give you theirs just in case you get into any trouble or need help calming down. When you get back to your hotel, you realize that for once, a panic attack finally brought something good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if i got any details wrong, like the hallway thing or anything like that. I haven't been to PAX Prime so I'm basing it off of my knowledge of cons and the 2014 PAX Prime schedule.


End file.
